


pulse to pulse [Ficart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for:pulse to pulsebyincognitajones, forWIP Big Bang 2020.Fic summary: After nearly dying together on the sands of Scarif, Jyn Erso, and Cassian Andor are somehow linked, with painful consequences: able to sense each other’s feelings and thoughts. The only explanation Jyn can think of is that the legendary Force bonds her mother used to tell stories of are real.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566840
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	pulse to pulse [Ficart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



_Title Art_

_Bonds_


End file.
